dancing_within_the_barriers_of_societyfandomcom-20200214-history
Sarai Scheinberg
“Fortune's wheel takes you very high and then throws you very low, and there is nothing you can do but face the turn of it with courage.” - Sarai Bithiah Adelaide Scheinberg-Dracul née Scheinberg is the youngest child and only daughter between Damian Sauvage and Jorja Scheinberg, and the younger sister to Jonathan, Maximilian, Christopher, Alexander, Joseph, and Benjamin, and she also has an older half-sister named Rahab through her father. When she was seventeen she gave birth to her first child a little girl named Arabella Ophelia-Rose Valentina with her former lover the Unseelie King. She would later fall in love with Vampire Julian Dracul and marry after a very complicated off and on again relationship. Sarai gave birth to triplets Edward, Ozymandias, and Matéo, and had more children Rhiannon, and Layla, Cordelia, and Neviah. Backstory Early Life Sarai was born seven months after her mother left her father on February 4, 1997 in Luxembourg City, Luxembourg. Her mother raised her until she was five, when her mother was murdered by a werewolf Levi Van Assen who wanted revenge against her mother for a crime she had gotten away with in her youth. Appearance Sarai name which lives up in the looks department, having what many would consider a regal beauty with long shiny black hair and beauty blue-greens eyes within cat shaped eyes and long spider like eyelashes. Sarai is of a Sephardi Jew, Egyptian, German, Dutch, and Scottish, she gets her German and Scottish heritage from her father Damian and her Sephardi Jew, Egyptian, and Dutch hertiage from her mother Jorja. Tattoos # She has a strawberry tattoo next to the “Stay True” tattoo on the inside of her left wrist. She got the strawberry for her daughter Arabella whom she affectionately calls her "Little Strawberry". # Sarai has a large cartoonish feather tattoo on her left forearm which is filled in with shades of green and white. This was a gift for her fifteenth birthday. # Sarai got this tattoo of a cat’s face and the name "OLIVER" in memory of her cat Oliver who passed away. # She has a tattoo on her right hand which says “awake and dreaming” in cursive letters. # Sarai got this tattoo of a retro-style rocketship as a tribute to her daughter Arabella Ophelia-Rose Valentina. Written on the ship is “Player 3” to symbolize that Rocket is the third member of their family and “02-15-2014” for Rocket’s birthday: February 15th 2014. # Sarai has a lion on her left elbow. # Sarai had a comic book version of herself called “Princess Freedom” designed by good friend MIchael McGregor for a series of webisodes. The laser gun which she has tattooed on her hip comes from these comics. # She has a large tattoo of an owl on her left side. # She has the message “what goes around comes around” tattooed on her left hand. # Sarai got this tattoo of the Pink Panther holding a spray can in memory of two graffiti artist friends who died around the same time. # Sarai got a black scorpion tattooed on her left forearm. Personality Sarai is a precocious young women, who has lived a troubled life. Despite that she lives life to the most and usually has a Powers * Apotropaic magic: The practice of creating mystic wards to block evil. Sarai primary ward to protect her home is a symbol of her personal totem painted on stone in her own blood. Such a ward was able to hold back Nightcomers from entering the threshold. * Inhuman Beauty: The user is always, and under any circumstances, physically, personally and socially perfect, graceful and flawless, without anything that would make them look unattractive or distract from their presence. They are perfectly aware how to increase their appeal by apparel, action or choice of words, but even these are simply details to enhance their natural appeal. * Supernatural Blood: Like all Faeries, Sarai emits a delicious aroma that only vampires can smell, making her very attractive to them. Her blood has no identifiable blood type, and also gives vampires the temporary ability to daywalk and to cross into Fae dimensions. However, because her Fae heritage is so diluted, her scent is nowhere near as strong as full Faeries or purer Halflings, like the Bellefleur sisters and the ability to daywalk wears off within mere minutes. * Magic: Due to her Faerie/Demon/Castor heritage she has a very strong connection to nature and like other members of her Fae family, she can use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. ** Light Magic: The user is able perform a legendary form of magic that allow the user to cast magical spells feats through light. * Telepathy: User can read/sense another person's thoughts, communicate with them mentally and/or affect their minds/thoughts. ** Mind Reading: The user can sense the thoughts of other people, usually hearing them like ordinary speech, but possibly by other senses such as sight. Usually, they sense the surface thoughts (including other mental communications), but they can also learn to push farther into subconscious and memories. * Serpenttougne: is the language of serpents (as well as other magical serpent-based creatures, like the Runespoor and Basilisk) and those who can converse with them. * Power of Destruction: User can destroy any/all powers, completely destroying target's abilities and natural affinity to supernatural means, making them unrecoverable by any form of Power Restoration. Etymology * Her first name is Sarai means "my princess" in Hebrew. In the Old Testament, this was Sarah's name before God changed it (see Genesis 17:15). * Her first middle name is Bithiah means "daughter of God" in Hebrew. In the Old Testament this is the name of a daughter of Pharaoh. She is traditionally equated with the pharaoh's daughter who drew Moses from the Nile. * Her second middle name is Adelaide is from the French form of the Germanic name Adalheidis, which was composed of the elements adal "noble" and heid "kind, sort, type". It was borne in the 10th century by Saint Adelaide, the wife of the Holy Roman Emperor Otto the Great. The name became common in Britain in the 19th century due to the popularity of the German-born wife of King William IV, for whom the city of Adelaide in Australia was named in 1836. * Her surname is Scheinberg means "lovely, beautiful mountain" from German schön "fine, beautiful" and berg meaning "mountain". Trivia * Gifted to her by her Uncle Edward, she owns the dagger known as Katoptris which was owned by one of ancestors Helen of Troy * Her favorite food is shrimp gumbo. * She is also a brilliant cook and baker and especially loves making Moroccan dishes such as Pastilla and other dishes like curry with anything to chicken to lamb. * Sarai is left handed * She is also bisexual like most faeries * Sarai when she was in her fifth foster home she owned a cat named Oliver whom she loved and doted on until the brother skinned and murdered him which caused her to runaway. * When her uncle became her legal guardian he bought her two cat whom she named Oliver Jr., and Bonnie. Bonnie is a Traditional Persian and Oliver Jr. is a Turkish Angora like Oliver Sr. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Scheinberg Family Category:Castors Category:Demons Category:Halflings Category:Faeries Category:Noblewomen Category:Nobility Category:House of Emain Ablach Category:Emain Ablach Court Category:Serpenttougnes Category:Half-Orphans Category:Adoptees Category:Sauvage Family Category:LGBTQ Characters Category:Light Castors Category:Anemoi Dormitory Category:Notus House Category:Manon Academy Category:Crossbreeds Category:London Institute